Nozomi
Nozomi is Oshin's adapted son. Michiko, Hitoshi's wife, seems to dislike Nozomi because Oshin prefers him over Hitoshi, as a son. Because of Oshin's closeness to Nozomi, Hitoshi quickly ran to Nozomi when Oshin left without a word. However Hitoshi has no idea where Oshin could be. Nozomi did not want to be part of the family business. He is a potter, and has a son, Kei. There is no wife in the picture. Nozomi has complete faith in his mother, and believes she wilol return when she is ready. He also trust his son, Kei, so he lets Kei run off with a nice sum of money without knowing a single thing of where, what, or why. Nozomi is laid back and very trusting of his loved ones. Nozomi is concerned about the Tanokura Supermarket chain and how it will effect the local merchants. The opening of the new Tanokura will effect them negatively. Several merchants are thinking of quitting alltogether. In the family, there is some trouble with the children who are adapted and biologically oshin's. Hat-chan mentions that Kei got into an elite school in tokyo while Hitoshi's daughters are not so smart, and that Hitoshi feels upset with that. Nozomi tells Hat-chan "Hitoshi, Tei, you, and me...we all grew up eating out of the same rice pot. Let's never forget that." Nozomi loves his entire family. It is revealed that Nozomi is Kayo's son. However, due to bleak circumstances, Nozomi is taken in by Oshin. Kayo's husband killed himself. The family business fell through the drain. Kayo had to turn to prostitution in Tokyo after the death of her parents. Kayo drank every day to forget her pain. It is only until Oshin arrives to see her, that she knows she can finally die, leaving her precious son with Oshin. As a child, when Nozomi finds out he is adapted. At school, he is harassed. Hitoshi beats up the boys who were cruel to Nozomi. Nozomi runs away for the night and Oshin is distraught. She waits at Kayo's grave, where Nozomi returns. Oshin gives Nozomi a scolding to remember. Nozomi is often very passive and helpful. After Japan has lost to America, and the war is over, Nozomi and Hitoshi quit school to help Oshin in business. Their father, Ryuu, has killed himself after the war was over. So, they both step up and help Oshin. Four years pass by since the war is over. Nozomi dislikes dealing in Business, he ask Oshin if he may finally work as an intern for a potter who has accepted to teach him. Oshin is grief struck. She wanted Nozomi to reclaim the Kagaya business for his family--to become a business man. Oshin felt it was his legacy to do so, and that she owed his mother's family by making sure it came true. So, this is very painful for Oshin. However, she lets him leave to follow his dreams. Yuri, a servant working in the Tanokura house hold, immediately leaves. She runs off to the pottery house where Nozomi has been training. Nozomi gets her a job there, where she is liked by everyone. She and Nozomi become close. She begins to love the whole experience of helping around the pottery house. Soon, she and Nozomi fall in love and decide to get married. He accepts her just as she is, even though she'd been sleeping with Hitoshi before he'd married Michiko. It was Hitoshi's decision to marry Michiko, that had made her leave the Tanokura household. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Oshin's Children